


引力百分百05

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: KT,KKL,HE,OOC,ABO分手再和好梗大学物理系副教授51×音乐系副教授244





	引力百分百05

世事总是如此，在你还在做准备的时候就突然降临。

 

堂本光一一大早就醒来了，他不敢沉睡太久，怕这一切都是梦。

此刻堂本刚正在自己怀里，他的手臂环着这个软软的白团子，手背就在堂本刚的鼻息之下，被弄得有些痒痒的，但是心里又满是欢喜的不愿抽开。

 

目光留恋地划过堂本刚那可爱的鬓角，高挺的鼻子，嘟起的嘴唇，还有身上深深浅浅，自己留下的痕迹。他好希望这样的时间能够延长一点，延长一点，再延长一点。他甚至可怕的希望堂本刚不要醒来。

怀里的人很配合的沉睡着，丝毫没有要醒来的迹象。这让堂本光一渐渐大胆了起来。

他先是轻轻点了点堂本刚的鼻尖，见对方一点反应都没有，就上手捏了捏，还是没有反应。

 

 

盯着这张脸看了好久，最后还是选择，在额头落下饱含爱意的轻轻一吻。

想起以前同居的清晨，有时是他先于堂本刚醒来盯着看，有时是堂本刚先于他。空气里会慢慢散发出信息素混合起来的甜味儿，然后或是亲吻，或是钻怀，幸福像绵软的泡沫在他们周围摩擦，越来越多。

那个时候，堂本光一会觉得自己可以看到幸福的颜色，快乐不再是一个抽象的词语。这一切都握在他们的手里，融进了互相的生命里。

他们钻进一个被窝挤在一起，会说冷笑话，会讲八卦，会聊自己的三姑四姨，会拉起手仔仔细细地观察纹路，会啄吻对方直到信息素变成情欲的味道……

太阳的光芒不比堂本刚的笑容耀眼，老牌搞笑艺人的梗不比堂本刚的一句话有意思，电视里抽奖节目的中奖者不比拥有堂本刚的自己幸运，堂本刚最喜欢的的草莓蛋糕也不比堂本刚自己甜……

 

 

而现在，自己只能看着他熟睡的容颜，渴求这份不属于自己的安稳不要终结。

 

 

堂本光一内心突然风起云涌，感觉眼眶里有什么要出来，他立刻翻起身下了床。

走进浴室，看了看镜子里眼眶红红的男人。堂本光一自嘲的笑了，可是又说不出什么来。

 

 

用凉水扑了脸，转身开始收拾昨晚的残局。清扫浴室，整理散落一地的衣服。一圈下来刚还是没醒来，他决定出去买些早餐回来。自己家厨房肯定是不能用的，刚这里……暂且还是不要擅自动手吧。

可是等堂本光一回来之后，堂本刚还在爆睡，换了一个姿势侧身躺着，露出了昨夜被自己折磨到发红的那里。堂本光一看了看手里的药，心里庆幸还好顺路有药店，不然自己也想不起来这等贴心之举。

轻柔的动作下，堂本刚咂嘴熟睡。堂本光一的眼里，溢满温柔。

 

 

 

 

堂本刚是被床头闹钟12点的报时叫醒的，真是睡了一个好觉。

睁开眼睛之后记忆有些找不回来，但随即腰部的酸痛感，和身后那处的一丝清凉，还有一室打翻的柠檬威士忌混合着牛奶的味道，仿佛在争相向他宣告昨晚的疯狂。

 

立刻起身看了眼周围——

身边的位置有人睡过的痕迹，摸了摸是冰凉的。也是，这个点堂本光一肯定走了啊。

就这么突的一下，好像心里有什么东西刚被填满，又一下被掏空。

 

 

堂本刚把自己狠狠的摔在床上，拿手背捂着眼睛，叹出了一口长气。

不管换作哪个alpha，昨天那个状况都会做临时标记的吧，更何况是还在互相牵挂的他们？

昨天再怎么说都是自己主动的，在甜品店里也是，自己太容易对他动心了。他都不知道，原来自己竟是这么容易就松懈的人。当初立下的与堂本光一绝缘的狠心，此刻正不知道躲在哪里不出来，太怂了。

细说起来，昨晚其实都算自己一厢情愿，又有什么资格期待堂本光一能做些什么呢？

说到底还是堂本光一太迷人了……自己总会被吸引。这有什么办法改变？就像磁铁异性相吸一样，堂本光一和堂本刚相互吸引，这都是大自然的规律。

 

 

 

稍稍整理了自己的心情，他起身去泡澡。

浴室已经被堂本光一收拾过一番了，到哪都改不了洁癖的好习惯。盥洗台上放着昨晚自己用的那个入浴剂的空瓶，拿起来仔细一看，发现它竟然就只是一瓶普通的入浴剂。难怪会不起作用，肯定是自己迷迷糊糊拿错了。

那这个空瓶子放在这里，是什么意思呢？难道堂本光一是注意到了吗？不想再做过多猜测，堂本刚就当是那个糙心的大叔，只是不敢乱动他的东西而已。不过这点他猜得很准，堂本光一也确实没看。

 

 

翻找到了有抑制剂效果的入浴剂，堂本刚慢慢悠悠，舒舒服服的泡了澡。而他不知道的是，其实堂本光一不但没有走，还买好了早餐，洗好了衣服，并且在他泡的心情正好，嘴里哼歌的时候，在外边偷听着笑。

堂本刚这个澡泡了足足半个多小时，导致他整个人都泛着好看的粉色，软软的，香香的，水灵水灵的。

 

 

随便找了件又长又宽大的居家服套上，打开房间门，便看到了他以为已经走了的人正背对着自己，坐在沙发上看电视。身体因为憋笑而微微颤抖，连带着柔顺的的头发也一抖一抖。

汽车节目？并不，竟然只是普通的综艺番组，倒是很对堂本光一的胃口。

所以那个大叔还没发现他出来了。

气氛有些……堂本刚单方面的尬。

 

 

他一时不知道怎么开口，堂本光一不知为什么转过身看见了他，才说了话。

 

“啊剛，果咩果咩～～”

眉眼和语气间，还带着从节目里得到的欢乐的人立刻起身，眼角的笑纹还是那么可爱。

突然意识到自己在别人家太放松了，他立刻抱歉的说——  
“因为这个太有意思了，我不小心就…看下去了……”

 

“……”  
堂本刚是真的不知道说什么。他不想骗光一，装作自己不在意的样子，但也不能即刻暴露自己的思念。

在心里对自己叹息——承认吧，自己就是还喜欢着人家，就是放不下，你就是还想和人家在一起。

既然这样——

 

 

“那要不……我就…先……回去了……吧”  
声音越来越小，嘴有点委屈的嘟起来——堂本光一不知所措的标志。

这哪里是想回去的人说的话？先回去了，吧？

 

 

 

“中午饭——你吃了吗？”

“还没！我早上买了早餐本来想着你醒来了吃一点，恢复体力，结果你这才醒来。你肯定饿了吧！我去做饭你不介意吧？”  
堂本光一突然就有了精神，要知道，他可是为这些事操了一早上的心。诸如，小刚到底什么时候醒来我才能给他做饭？

“咕～～～～～”  
不争气的家伙……

还没等堂本刚张嘴，肚子倒是主动打报告了。

“那就……麻烦你了”

 

 

堂本光一连回复都没有，起身小跑去厨房，收拾自己早上买回来的肉和菜。只是周身都散发出高兴的气氛来——刚没有说再见！没有冷冰冰！

光一老师在心里握起了小拳头，加油！堂本光一！

 

 

看着堂本光一忙碌的背影发了一会呆，阳光安静的照在自己脚边，给人一种他们已经是老夫老妻的感觉。什么分手争吵……都不存在，只有岁月静好。

突的，电视节目里主持人的喊叫声又把他拉回了现实。

 

堂本光一以前不爱看电视，其实也不能算是不爱，他只看F1。而且比起这些电视节目，更爱物理竞赛和实验。

 

想起来有次，堂本光一因为一个比赛，几乎和队友们一起住在了实验室。他为了让光一回家，背着自己的洗漱用品和睡衣去实验室找人。当值午饭时间，老师同学都在，气氛也很随意。他一进门就超级霸气的说，你堂本光一要是不回家，那我就陪你一直住在这里！

当着那么多人的面，堂本光一脸红的像朵小红花。还被几个同学调戏，羞涩的像个omega。那个时候好幸福，大胆去爱，大胆去说，爱意深重，安全可靠。

 

 

 

拿起方才被堂本光一蹂躏过的抱枕，堂本刚把脸深深的埋了进去，好像这样能够缓和一下回忆带来的失落。

这几年自己一个人在东京，慢慢变得看到可爱的东西就想买，以填补独居生活的空闲。手里要抱着什么，才能感觉好一点。不知不觉间，玩偶在这间屋子里已经是随处可见了。

堂本光一一定发现这点了吧，还有照片墙，他肯定也看到了。细心如他，也一定能看出这些变化的深层含义的吧。

 

 

 

不过堂本刚倒也不在乎被人发现，甚至有些好奇光一的反应。虽说住在对门是巧合，但能看出来，堂本光一这次来是为了追他不假。在他面前什么都瞒不住的堂本光一，或者说在他面前什么都不会隐瞒的堂本光一，这样简单的心思自己当然可以察觉到。

所以在决定彻底放下自己的执着之前，他有些好奇，他要好好看看这个人到底会怎么追他？既然这么多年过去了，一味逃避没有效果，何不换一个方法换一个心态？既然自己还是这么喜欢光一，那就让之前的不愉快成为单纯的人生经历吧。至于慢慢放下之后会有什么变化，他自己也很期待。

 

 

 

而且，他也该给对方一个机会了。

当然，也是给自己一个机会。

对，给自己一个机会。

 

 

 

今晚形势与政策课码的  
休完产假的美女辅导员终于回来了  
想她  
今天算是给自己放了个假  
本章有些仓促  
但鉴于有灵感不反感  
我就写了  
(大概是来自美女辅导员吧hhh  
望大家海涵  
感谢看到这的你  
比心感谢


End file.
